Forgetting You
by Irpe
Summary: After having her heart broken, Kori Anders swears she will never return to Gotham, or the man who tore her heart to pieces. But three years later Kori is returning, engaged, and due to be married in one month. Can Richard mend the damage that he's done, or will Kori marry the wrong man? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so this is my first ever ****fan fiction. (It's OK, I've written stories before, so I'm not a horrible writer) Anyways, R&R and constructive criticism is welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, blah blah... **

**So, without further ado, here is my story:**

* * *

"So Kor, I was thinking we could have the wedding here," said Roy. He turned his laptop so Kori could see the huge cathedral in downtown Gotham, where he had chosen to get married in. Although it sounded like Roy was only suggesting the elaborate church, Kori knew that no matter how many times she refused, she would end up walking down the aisle there in just a month. If it was up to her, they would be married in a small town church, surrounded by only close relatives, as far away from Gotham as possible. But it was never up to her.

"That's fine Roy," she said, no longer interested in the arguments that always happened when ever she admitted that it _wasn't _fine. Roy turned to look at her face, noticing her hesitation.

"I know it's not as small as you would have liked, but I've got a lot of people coming. It would look bad if _the_ Roy McKinley didn't invite all of his sponsors to his wedding. Besides, having a big wedding is good publicity for the company," he stated, leaving no room for argument. Kori sighed, realizing that getting married to the C.E.O. and co-founder of the second most successful business in the country couldn't be a small affair.

"Besides, imagine the look on that bastards face when I marry his ex-girlfriend, right in the middle of his home-town." So much for not arguing.

"Is that why you're forcing me to get married in Gotham? Just to prove a point to him? You know how he hurt me. The last thing I want to do is to see his face again after what he did to me." Kori turned her head so he couldn't see the tears that had started to form in her eyes at the memory of her first love. It had been three years, and she still got emotional thinking about it.

"Kor, you know I love you, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, it's just that-" He was interrupted by a flight attendant, announcing their arrival at Gotham airport.

"We can talk about it later babe. You ready?" Roy asked, shrugging off the argument and grabbing a hold of her hand. Kori nodded once, her lips slightly pursed, letting Roy know that they definitely would talk about it later. She stood up and grabbed her bag from the over head compartment and handed it to Roy. The least he could do was carry her bag for her.

"You're going to love the apartment I got for us," Roy said enthusiastically as he opened the door to a sleek, black limousine and ushered Kori inside. It hadn't taken long to get there bags from the airport and find the ride Roy had arranged. No one wanted to keep Roy McKinley waiting.

Kori could't help but smile as she spotted the bouquet of roses lying on the seat, no doubt from her fiance who was sliding into the seat next to her. She picked up the delicate flowers and brought them up to her face to inhale the sweet sent. Although at times Roy could be a jerk, it was moments like these that had made her fall in love with him in the first place, but after the engagement he seemed to invested in his business for things like this. Kori turned and gave her fiance a grateful smile and leaned her head against his shoulder._  
_

"Love you, Kori," Roy said, happy that there earlier conversation seemed to be forgotten.

Kori watched as the tall skyscrapers of Gotham streaked by. She was no stranger to this city. In fact, there was a point where she thought that she would be spending the rest of her life among the towering buildings, but that all changed when _he_ broke her heart. After that, she swore she would never return to Gotham, or the man who had captured her love, but now it seemed that she _would_ be spending the rest of her life in Gotham, but not with the man she once expected.

Kori was pulled out of her reverie when the limo stopped in front a tall, glass building. It was at least fifty stories high, and had to of been built in the last three years, because Kori didn't recognize it. She was impressed with the towering structure. Although she would have been perfectly fine with a simpler, cheaper apartment, she was more than happy to get acquainted with her new home.

"So what do you think so far?" Roy asked excitedly.

"It's great, but are you sure I'm fancy enough to live here?" she laughed, only half joking. She still hadn't gotten used to all the luxuries that came with being Roy's girlfriend, not to mention the publicity.

"You'll be the most beautiful person living here," he whispered into her ear, helping her out of the limo and wrapping his arm around her waist. She laughed and turned her head, welcoming his kiss.

They were interrupted when the shrill ringing of Roy's phone reached their ears. He smiled apologetically and answered the phone while guiding her towards the entrance of the apartment building. They were greeted by an elderly-looking door man, who smiled and nodded politely to the couple.

Kori wasn't surprised when she saw the modern look of the lobby. Everything had a certain elegance to it, even the few people that were standing in the room. She looked down at her clothes, wishing that she had worn something nicer. She decided that the fellow residents would just have to deal with her messy style. She wasn't one to wear fancy clothes everywhere she went,(much to Roy's dismay; his girlfriend should at least try to look a little nicer when they go out; but that was an argument she had won)and she wasn't about to buy knew clothes to please the other people living there. This was her home now too, at least for the next year or so.

Roy hung up his phone, watching with a smug expression as Kori took in her knew home. He didn't say anything as he guided her to an elevator, his hand still resting on the small of her back. Kori was shocked when he hit the button for the fiftieth floor. Even the naive country girl new that the top floors were all pent houses.

"Roy, you didn't have to get a pent house! I would have been more than happy with just a regular apartment," Kori exclaimed. She was shocked the he had rented something so expensive. Even though he was a billion-air, he was still pretty cheap with his money. At least cheap for what he _could_ be buying.

"Yes I did," was all he said in reply.

After a short ride up to there apartment, the elevator slowed to a stop. The doors opened to reveal a short hallway leading to two huge, grand black doors. Kori stepped into her new home, and gasped. She had seen places like this on T.V. but never in her life had she imagined that she would be living there. The apartment had a sleek look to it, in tones of black, white, and grey, but what caught her attention was the huge landscape window from ceiling to floor, that gave a clear view of the Gotham skyline and the ocean beyond.

"Roy I- It's amazing," she gushed.

"I knew you would like it," he said, as he grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a heated kiss, that only lasted about a few seconds, before they were interupted yet again by the ringing of Roy's phone.

"Damn it," he growled, breaking away from Kori. "I'm sorry babe, but I really have to get this."

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, making her way to another set of black doors that she assumed was the master bedroom. She stopped as she heard the doorbell ring and looked at Roy. He gave her a pleading look in response, silently asking her to answer the door.

"Hello," she said, swinging open the door to reveal a boy around the age of 18, holding her and Roy's suitcases. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped short upon seeing all that was Kori Anders. She didn't attract plenty of men just from her great personality. She was the perfect combination of red hair, jade-green eyes, and a full body, that any man would appreciate. She noticed his stare and cleared her throat.

"Oh I... uh... have your bags here, miss," he stammered, blushing at being caught staring at the beautiful women.

"You can call me Kori," she said smiling, instantly forgiving him for his rude staring. "Just set the bags right here inside the door." He nodded and set the bags down, then made a hasty retreat back to the elevator, still embarrassed.

"Who was that?" Roy called from the living room.

"Just a worker, bringing up our bags," Kori replied walking back towards the room she had assumed was the master sweet with the two bags in hand.

"Here, I got it," Roy said, walking over and taking the two bags from her hands. Kori held the door open for Roy, then stepped into room right behind him. The walls of the room were white with black and white pictures of a country setting. She stepped closer to one of the pictures, noticing a familiar house. She gasped when she realized that it was a picture of the house she grew up in on the country side of Jump City. In fact, all of the pictures on the wall were of her home town. She rushed over to Roy where he was watching her with a loving smile on his face and wrapped him into a tight hug.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear. He broke apart and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"It was nothing. The least I could do was make you feel at home, after dragging you to this city," he replied.

"Thank you," she said again. "I'm exhausted Roy, I think I'm going to take a nap." She wasn't lying. After their early flight, Kori was having trouble keeping her eyes open, even though it was only four in the afternoon.

"Alright babe. I should probably try to get some more work done. Maybe we can go to that pub you told me about when you wake up," he said, happy for the excuse to get back to work. She nodded and slid into the large, four poster bed, not bothering to change out of her clothes into something more comfortable. She was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Kori woke to the feeling of her stomach growling. She looked over at the digital clock on the night stand and was surprised to see that it was already eight o'clock. She had slept four hours. She stood up and stretched, deciding to see if Roy wanted to go to her old favorite pub. She walked into the living room to see Roy on the phone, obviously in a heated discussion about some business proposition. She didn't bother asking if he wanted to come. He never walked away from his work when he was this into it.

"I'm going to the pub," Kori whispered, gesturing to the door. "I'll bring you back something." He nodded guiltily, giving her a sheepish look, then continued arguing with the poor soul on the other end of line.

Kori walked out of the apartment building, and took a left, walking the familiar path to her favorite pub, Rocky Tavern. Although it was usually filled with sweaty, gruff men, they served great food. It was a decent walk to the pub from the apartment, but Kori didn't mind it. She enjoyed the walk, but couldn't help get a nostalgic feeling, remembering the time she spent in the city three years ago. It had been the happiest time of her life. Until that one night- she shook her head, trying to escape the memory of the worst night of her life. She smiled when she saw the sign to the tavern just a block ahead.

Kori entered the tavern enjoying the familiar smells of grease, smoke, and pine that accompanied the old pub. Although it doesn't sound very pleasant, Kori wouldn't trade the food or atmosphere for the finest restaurant in the world.

There was a sign up that said seat yourself, so Kori walked over to her favorite booth and waited for the waitress to give her a menu. She looked around the place. It seemed that business had gone down since she had last been there three years ago. There were only six other people in the restaurant, including her. Besides the number of customers, it seemed that nothing had changed. The same beer advertisements hung on the wall, the same pool table sat in the middle of the room, and the place looked as messy as it had since the last time she had been there, and she loved it. The waitress walked over to Kori and introduced herself as Rachael, took her drink order and set down the menu. Kori picked up the menu and began searching for her favorite meal, and deciding what to bring back to Roy. She was so amerced in the menu, that she didn't her the familiar bell of the door opening, nor the sound of the foot steps making there way toward her table. But she heard what the man said, crystal clear.

"Kori? Kori is that you?" the man whispered. Her back instantly tensed. She knew that voice. She would have remembered it even if she had been gone for fifty years instead of three. Her eyes were still pinned to the menu, but she was no longer interested in the words it held. What was she thinking coming to the Rocky Tavern? She shouldn't have come here. She shouldn't have come to Gotham. She wanted to be anywhere but there, thousands of miles away from that wretched city, with all of its broken, tainted memories. But she was here. So she turned, and met the piercing blue eyes of the man who tore her heart to pieces. Richard Grayson.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it. It took me forever to write this, I guess I can now give up my dream of ever becoming a published author, HAHA. I'm going to try and review often, we'll see how motivated I fell I guess. RR please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I want to give you guys a heads up before you read this chapter. I'm going to do a flashback of what happened between Kori and Richard, but I'm going to do it in first person, starting off with Richard's POV, then Kori's. I realize that I make it seem like Kori is the one who is having the flashback, but I wanted to introduce Richard's version also. Just wanted to clear that up before I started. Also, later on in the story, I may switch the focus from Kori to Richard, and I'll try to let you know, but just a warning in case I don't.**

* * *

_"Kori? Kori is that you?" the man whispered. Her back instantly tensed. She knew that voice. She would have remembered it even if she had been gone for fifty years instead of three. Her eyes were still pinned to the menu, but she was no longer interested in the words it held. What was she thinking coming to the Rocky Tavern? She shouldn't have come here. She shouldn't have come to Gotham. She wanted to be anywhere but there, thousands of miles away from that wretched city, with all of its broken, tainted memories. But she was here. So she turned, and met the piercing blue eyes of the man who tore her heart to pieces. Richard Grayson._

* * *

Kori forced herself to smile as she looked into the eyes of her first love. He hadn't changed one bit. His black hair was still piled on top of his head in a messy array. She could still see the toned features of his chiseled body through the leather jacket he had on. He was just as stunningly handsome as he had been three years ago.

"Hello Richard,"she said through clenched teeth and a tight smile. She silently hoped that he couldn't tell she was still hurting.

"I- uh- how are you?" he stammered. It was strange for Kori to see the usually calm and collective playboy, Richard Grayson, so out of sorts. He was the heir to Wayne Enterprises, the top company in America. He _never_ lost his cool.

"I'm fine," Kori said, turning back to the menu, obviously trying to end the conversation. There was a moment of awkward silence before Richard spoke again.

"Do you... would you mind if I sat down?" he asked. Kori looked at him, shocked by the question.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said with finality, again trying to end the conversation. She was surprised when he spoke.

"Please- can't we just talk?" his voice was just above a whisper. Kori sighed, realizing that he wasn't going away. She nodded once, refusing to look him in the eye. He sat down without saying anything and stared at Kori. She gripped the edge of the seat she was in, and bit her bottom lip. What was she supposed to say to him? She was saved from having to start a conversation when Rachael walked over.

"Hey Rich," she said, not noticing the tension shooting back and fourth between the two. "Want your usual?"

He broke his stare away from Kori. "Just water."

"And what can I get for you?" the waitress asked, turning her attention towards Kori.

"A cheeseburger, with waffle fries," she said, glad for the distraction. "And can I get the same thing to go?" she asked, remembering her promise to Roy.

"Sure thing," Rachael said. She turned and walked towards the kitchen to place the order.

"Hungry?" Richard said, trying to break the ice.

"It's for Roy." Kori didn't bother to elaborate. She assumed Richard knew about her engagement to his biggest competitor. She was wrong.

"Boyfriend?" he asked, tensing. Richard wasn't one to read magazines. He usually avoided them at all costs, and anyone who knew about Kori and Roy's engagement didn't want to be the one to tell Richard the news, so he was clueless of the couple's relationship.

'_How does he not know?' _Kori thought.

"He's my fiance, actually," she said. She looked down at the table in front of her, hoping to hide the blush that was turning her cheeks a bright pink. She was never ashamed of being with Roy, but she didn't want Richard to think that she was only marrying his competitor because it would bug him. She looked up and noticed him staring at the gold band and the large diamond resting on her ring finger. She stuffed her hands into her pockets. Richard always had a way of making her feel self-conscious. And why should he care anyways?

"How have you been, Richard?" Kori asked, hoping for a change in topic. She was relieved when he lifted his eyes to her face, seemingly distracted.

"Good. You've changed a lot Kori," he said. The naive country girl he had fallen in love with wasn't so naive or country anymore.

"Well three years can change you a lot," Kori said, hesitant on the subject. "You've changed quite a bit yourself. I'm surprised you don't have some girl following your every move." she said the last part full of bitterness.

"Kori, I-"

"Forget it. I shouldn't have said anything. Maybe i should just get it to go,"she said, standing up from the table and turning towards the kitchen. She stopped when she felt his hand grab hers.

"Please, don't go," he said, his eyes pleading with hers.

"Don't touch me." Her voice cracked as she pulled her hand away from him and pulled a fifty out of her pocket. She set it on the table and rushed towards the door, no longer interested in getting her food. She turned down the street and headed back towards her apartment, memories that she had spent three years blocking out coming back to her as if they had just happened yesterday...

* * *

**Flashback: (Richard's POV)**

_I stepped into the bar, sweeping the place with my eyes for a flash of familiar red hair. Kori had been avoiding me for the past week, and honestly, I couldn't blame her. I had yet to introduce her to my adoptive father, and when they met by accident, I lied and told him she was just a colleague I was working with on our new art gallery. It's not that I didn't want Bruce to know about her, but I don't really have a good reputation with women. In fact, Kori is the first woman I've gone out with more than once. I had managed to keep Bruce unaware of our relationship for six months, and I still wasn't ready to fill him in. Of course to Kori, it just seemed like I was embarrassed of her._

_I walked up to the bar, hoping to see her come out of the kitchen door any moment. I pulled out one of the worn, leather stools and sat down._

_"She's not here. Got off shift an hour ago." I heard the familiar voice of Kori's sister and roommate approach me._

_"Who says I'm looking for her?"_

_"It's pretty obvious. God you two have been inseparable since you started dating. Although I don't get what you see in her," she said, setting a mug of beer in front of him and leaning over the counter, showing off a generous portion of her bosom. She pulled out another mug and started to fill up a glass of her own.  
_

_"You shouldn't drink on the job," I snapped, annoyed with her forwardness. She should have more respect, especially for her sister._

_"My shifts just about over anyways," she said, ignoring my harsh tone and sliding into a seat next to me. I shrugged, and took a long drink from the mug in front of me. Damn, that's good beer._

_"Anyways, I think it's about time I start to get to know the man who's won over my little sister's heart so easily. You know, it's rude not get the sisters approval," she joked. I finished off my beer, and slid it towards her, not responding to her statement. She rolled her eyes and filled up another mug. _

_"What do you want to know?" I finally replied. It wouldn't hurt anyone to talk to Camille, and besides, I enjoyed the company. _

_"So, how did you and Kori meet?" she asked, giving him her full attention. And I answered. She asked more questions about our relationship for a while, but then the topic seemed to change. She poured me my third- or was it my fourth?- glass of beer. We started talking about different things, laughing, and... flirting? Was she touching my leg? Why wasn't I listening to that little voice in my head that was screaming Kori's name over and over?_

_And then the strangest thing happened- she leaned in, and kissed me. And I just went numb. How long has it been since I took a woman to bed? Things seemed blurred, and I was drifting in and out of consciousness. And sometime during the night, I ended up falling into bed with Kori's sister, in a mass of sweat and lust, thinking of nothing but the desire to quench my thirst. I was awoken by a startled gasp, and the sound of glass shattering, as I made eye contact with the only women I ever loved. I sat there and just watched as emotions flashed across her face: first anger; then hurt; and then worst of all, understanding. It was as if she had expected it all along, and she was just accepting it. _

_She stood there, for how long I'm not really sure. It felt as though we were captured in that single moment for centuries, silent tears making there way down her face. I wasn't sure if she was waiting for me to apologize, or make an excuse. I opened my mouth to say something- anything, but I was drowning in my own ocean of guilt, pain, and self- loathing. And then she was gone. I watched as the love of my life turned her back on me and walked out the door, not saying a single word to me, and she didn't need to. In one desperate, lust-filled night I had knowingly destroyed the only important thing in my life._

* * *

**Flashback: (Kori's POV)**

_I walked out of the bar, happy my shift was over. I hadn't eaten anything earlier in the day, and I could feel the consequences as my stomach turned and flipped, making strange noises. I turned down the street, heading towards my favorite restaurant. _

_Stepping into the Rocky Tavern, my eyes immediately found the familiar face of my best friend: Victor Stone. We met in college, and after a few awkward, boring dates, it was decided that we would be better of as friends, which we've been ever since. _

_"Kori! It's about time you showed up!" Victor shouted from across the crowded room. I smiled and waved, then made my way threw the thriving mass of people. _

_"I thought you we're gonna ditch me for Richard," he said. Then continued when he saw my eyes hardened at the mention of my absent boyfriend, " Oh, you two are still fighting? Damn, this is probably the longest you two haven't spoken to each other since... Well since you met."_

_I rolled my eyes at the comment and welcomed his hug. I smiled as I remembered Richard's first reaction when I had introduced him to my very tall, very strong, very **handsome **best friend. To say the least, he was not to happy about me being so friendly to another man. Victor didn't take it any better; he knew all to well of Richard's reputation with women, and wasn't impressed. Fortunately for me, they have become friends since then, even going as far as having "guy nights" which, of course, did not include me._

_"Where is Bee, working late again?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Bee was Victor's girlfriend of three years._

_"Nah, she's sick. Some sort of stomach flu."_

_"And you left her home alone? You know you could have just called me, I would have understood."_

_"She wouldn't let me. You know Bee, once you've made a commitment, you go through with it. Even if it is just dinner with you." he joked. "Anyways," he began, "About you and Richard..."_

_I sighed, knowing that I would have to spill all the details sooner or later. _

_"I just... I'm not mad at him anymore. When I met his father... it just hurt me to think that I wasn't 'good enough' to be introduced to Bruce. I don't want it to be like that with us. I know he could have any girl in Gotham... hell, he could probably have any girl in the whole United States, but he chose me. Sometimes I just worry that he thinks he made a mistake, you know... choosing me. Models, actresses, pretty rich girls, and he chose me, some country hick. I just worry that I'm not good enough for him." I let slip a few more details than I had meant to._

_"You know that's not true Kori. I've seen the way he looks at you, and you should just hear what he says about you when you're not around. God, sometimes I just wish he would shut up about you."_

_The waitress came with our food, and my drink. Since this is the usual place where we get together, Victor didn't need to wait for me to order my dinner._

_"As I was saying," Victor went on, between bites of his cheeseburger, "You're better than any of those mindless drones, and prettier to. I mean, come on Kor, you can give any of those models, or actresses, or pretty rich girls, a run for their money. And Richard thinks so to."_

_"You're right. I guess I'll call him in the morning, it's getting kinda late."_

_We finished the rest of our meal in silence, both content with just enjoying the food and each others company. Victor was the first to finish, so he was the first to break the silence._

_"Remember those nights where we would just forget about the world, and go somewhere? Maybe somewhere as close as the movies... Kor, lets go to the movies." Victor blurted out._

_"Where did that come from?" I smiled at Victor's sudden outburst._

_"I don't know... You're mad at Richard, Bee's sick, what else do we have to do? Besides, when was the last time me and you got to do something together, like old times?"  
_

_"It has been a while. Sure Vic, lets go to the movies."_

_I looked at my watch as we stepped out of the theater. The electronic numbers flashed at me: 2:30 A.M._

_"Crap. That movie lasted longer than I thought. Camille is probably worried," I said, turning to Victor. "I'm beat anyways, I should get going. Thanks for the movie, Vic, it was a lot of fun."_

_"Hey, no problem. Do you want me to walk you home?"_

_"No thanks, I think I'm gonna take a cab, it feels like it might rain."_

_"Alright, see ya' Kor."_

_"Bye Vic."_

_I waved as he headed off in the direction of his apartment. His was closer to the theater than mine was. I stepped up to the curb and waved down a taxi. I slid into the leather back seat and gave the drivers instructions to my apartment. Resting my head, I looked out the window, watching the tall buildings streak by._

_I thought about my earlier conversation with Victor. His words about Richard had comforted me, and I even began to feel slightly guilty about not returning any of his calls._

_The cab rolled to a stop, and I handed the driver the fee and made my way towards the entrance to the apartment building. The lobby was vacated, which was to be expected at 2:30 in the morning. The only person left in the room was a lone security guard who didn't look like he would really out up a fight if anyone tried to break into the was sitting in one of the cushioned chairs, his head nodded of to one side, making strange noises that sounded an awful lot like snoring._

_The elevator ride up to our apartment was quick, we only lived on the fourth floor. I opened the door to our small, two bed roomed apartment, as quietly as I could, hoping not to wake Camille. I shuffled to the kitchen and poured a glass of water. Everything was dark and silent, and I tried to make my through the narrow hall without making much noise. I was startled when my foot slid into something hard and leathery: a shoe. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my cell phone, hoping that the light from the screen would make my forward progress easier. I stopped when I realized exactly what I had bumped into. The shoe was neither Camille's nor mine, in fact, it looked oddly like Richard's shoe._

_'Don't be stupid, a million people probably have that exact same pair of shoes,' I thought to myself._

_My blood ran cold when I took three more steps, and found myself standing in front of Camille's door. Wedged between the door was a leather jacket that was impossible to mistake. Richard had covered me with that same jacket so many times: once on our first date, when I had seemed cold during a walk through the park; once while we were watching a movie and I had drifted off to sleep, once when it began down pouring and we were stuck outside with no shelter._

_I opened the door, and my body went numb at the scene I saw. Richard, and all his glory, laying stark naked, with only a thin sheet to cover him, right next to my sister's pale, naked form, wrapped around his body. Both were sleeping peacefully, that is until my forgotten glass of water slipped through my fingers, shattering on the floor. Whether the crash woke Camille or not I wasn't sure, my focus was on those piercing blue eyes, eyes that I had found myself lost in so many times. But this time was different. Instead of looking into those eyes with wonder, I was staring at him with a new-found horror. I had given him my heart so willingly, so stupidly, and he threw it to the side as if it were nothing more than an unwanted birthday gift. He looked guilty, almost _sad_, as if he regretted what he had done. But no, of course he didn't. He got what he came for, and I should not have expected anything more from a rich, play boy like Richard. He had only wanted me for sex, and when he didn't get it, he turned to my sister. I was nothing more to him than some toy, a silly little trinket that he had gotten bored of and decided he didn't want anymore. It all made sense now, why would he want to introduce me to Bruce as his girlfriend when he would be done with me by the end of the week. _

_I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Victor had been wrong, I was just as disposable as any other girl, and even more so. I was stupid to have expected anything more out of the infamous Richard Grayson. I choked back the sobs that were threatening to escape, and turned my back on the man I had wholeheartedly given my love to. The man who took my heart and crushed it, as if it were nothing more than an annoying little bug._

* * *

**I'm sorry it took like, what, three months? to update this story. My internet was down, and honestly, it was hard to find the time. I hope this will not be held against me, I did not mean to make you all wait so long. I will do my best to update on a regular basis for now on.**


End file.
